


The Story No One Knew

by HetaRosFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #VWAapplication, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, More characters may get in this, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaRosFangirl/pseuds/HetaRosFangirl
Summary: I got in!He thought he would find the stars. And, well, he did! But there was something else he gained from his acceptance into his dream school; a buddy to write Fanfiction with.He didn't realize how precious their work was until it was gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #VWAapplication
> 
> Alright! It totally hasn't been like 9 days since i've posted anything! Well, here's a new work! So, on the Voltron Amino (Really awesome Voltron-centric app for everything Voltron you could ever thing of, best app ever! I'm not sponsored btw) creator Zayneyyy is making this amazing-looking thing called the 'Voltron's Writer Association'. A paper for writers, by writers. It sound like my dream come true, and since I really wanna be a member, I'm making this fanfiction that will be completely Voltron-centric! As well as submitting "Spring Will Come Again", "Doesn't Everyone Need Some Blue?", and (my fic inspired by another awesome fic by Linadoon check her out please!) "A Lost Experience", all othose stories except for the last one being Youtuber-centric and dealing with different tones, types of writing, focuses on different elements, etc. 
> 
> So, here's my first 'pure' Voltron fanfiction! I hope to make this amazing, I'm enjoying writing it so far! 
> 
> Happy Reading~

“I got in! I got in! I got in!” _Oh my god I got in I got in I got in I got in I got in I got in I got in I got in I got in I got in I got in I got in-_

“Honey, I’m happy too, but can you please stop jumping and shouting around the kitchen? You’re nieces are sleeping upstairs.” She was a hypocrite, though; I could see she wanted to do the same thing I was doing. _I have the best Mom ever._

I chuckled, knowing that no matter what, my smile couldn’t be swallowed this time. “I’m sorry that I got into an elite school after years upon years of work for it, Mom. I’ll just pretend like this slip didn’t come in earlier.” I held out the magical slip of amazingness, still amazed at the contents it gave me. 

She laughed as well, then put her hand on my ever-bouncing shoulder. “Honey, it didn’t come _earlier._ You just got up at 3 am to check the mail again. It’s only been five minutes since I heard you making joyful, and _loud,_ noises over here.”

Five minutes? It’s only been five minutes?!? This has been the happiest eternity ever! “I just got into the Galaxy Garrison, you know, the school that sends people into SPACE. SPACE, Mom. I might go into holy SPACE, for crying out loud.” I look down, still trying to wrap my head around the thought. “I did so much work, all I've worked for these few years in high school finally...finally did something...I could go into space, Mom…”

We both started tearing up, instantly going into each other’s arms. My smile had no way of getting any bigger, yet it wanted to go up higher on my face. Mom just patted my back, not letting me go. “Lance, I’m so proud of you...my son, having a chance to go see things no other human has ever seen before…” She broke into tears then, and so did I. My mind reeled of the possibilities, it was impossible to keep them inside mind. “They’re rumors of going to Kerberos, Pluto’s moon, soon...they’re probably going to pick an upperclassmen, not me…”

“Don’t think like that. You’re my son, Lance McClain, top of all of your class's, valedictorian of Tampa Bay High School. You didn’t need to take all those classes, I never told you to, but you always had some need for a challenge. And, bless the stars, you’re work just got you to those blessed planets far, far away. You can do _anything_ , Lance.” 

I hugged her tighter in appreciation, my head spinning in the biggest happy rush in my whole life. “Thank you so much...when’s Dad getting home? I need to tell everyone, like, now! As soon as possible! I could go climb a mountain or something while I wait!”

She ruffled my head, grinning wide. “You could have gotten the news like a normal human being, waking up at a normal time. You’re the one who got up early to stalk the mailbox. Your father’s coming home from his business trip around noon. You’re siblings will be here around eight o’clock this morning to pick up their kids, though, will that appease you?”

I sprint around the kitchen table again, feeling dramatic - but I had a reason to be Lance today, so I’m not going to pretend to be normal right now. “No! THE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW, MOM!” I wave my hands around for the show. “I’m telling those three how their teasing of my studying paid off in the morning. I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces at breakfast!”

I swung the fifty-year-old women around a few times, and for the first time in a while, she didn’t complain for a second. With a smile, she took a deep breath. “Speaking of breakfast, you don’t want to be sleeping during that big reveal. Go to bed, young man. I will too.” My mouth opened wide in response.

“You think I can _sleep_ right now?!?” I look down, forcing down my excitement. “...Okay, I’ll try. Only for your sake, though.” The stairs to the second floor were a few feet away from me, and I stare at them for a bit before I use them. _I thought my application would be denied when I was walking down those steps less than an hour ago…_

I was half-way up when Mom spoke again. “You’ve done so much for my sake, Lance. Do this for yourself this time.” 

I was still smiling when I got to my bedroom, silently closing my door shut for the kid’s beauty sleep. I climb into bed, my laptop next to my blue pillowcase and summer sheets. Opening the device, I remembered that I had the first chapter of my new story almost fully edited. An easy two thousand words to begin it - a simple Harry Potter AU of a few Youtubers I watched as a kid. _I’m still sad no one watches them anymore...I can show the kids their old videos when they’re older. That would be the best weekend ever!_

Finishing the chapter with Mark - of the YouTube channel Markiplier, duh - learning from Hagrid that he’s a wizard, and making sure my i’s were capital and my weird spellings of ‘beginning’ and ‘before’ were taken care of, I sign into my usual fanfiction sites of Fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own. I answer some lovely comments from my one-shot I posted earlier today, a poem about Dramione, then copy and paste my first chapter. Then I make the author’s notes at the beginning and end of the piece.

**A/N: Hey guys! Trying something new here, I hope y’all enjoy it! I hope it isn’t awful...I haven’t started a full-on, long, detailed story for a month or two! Which brings me to my first evil act of this story - I have a (somewhat personal) achievement I wanna tell you guys about at the end! So please don’t click off this page... haha click bait GOT YOU NOW! Enjoy~**

**A/N: Ohhhh, yup I made Mark the poor Harry Potter. I mean, the guy had red for his branding, what do you expect? There are obviously other reasons for it, as we all know...I’m rambling. Time to tell you guys some news!**

**I GOT INTO MY DREAM SCHOOL!!!!!! What!?! I’m shocked too...gosh it’s 3 am and I can’t stop smiling. They accepted me! Like, oh my god hiwoegfuvybdjsncojhivfugbjcnjdhugvhdbjchvbj**

**That’s months away, so I might be able to finish this story before that...but just a heads up, this is a really elite school. AKA, a _ton_ of work. I’m sorry in advance if I disappear from here! But everything I could have ever dreamed of can actually come true in this school….I’m SO EXCITED!!!!**

**Anywhoo, enough about me! What do you guys think of this story so far? Comment, like, kudos, just tell me stuff down there! And have an amazing day, ‘cause I certainly will:)RazzleDazzleTime, out!**

I click the buttons to upload the new story, and seconds later, my pages show them right besides my other works. I smile, and finally plop my head against the mattress, so happy that I almost can’t breath. I’m breathing happiness right now. And disbelief. And excitement. I’m terrified, but my insecurities can manifest later - I’m going to the Galaxy Garrison!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am posting this seconds after the first chapter. I'm just so sad I left you guys hanging for a week, I'm sorry! I hate schoolwork too!
> 
> Enough of me! I said all of my thoughts last chapter! 
> 
> Happy reading~

“Okay! Welcome to the place you’ll be staying this year! You will be in dorm S2E2, with…” The man looked at the thick book before him, and his eyes lit up. “ Ohhh, you’re a lucky man! Hunk Sharmake is your roommate - I heard he’s an engineering prodigy! Got here on a full scholarship and all...it says here that you’re on full scholarship too! Perfect match!”

Seeing he was a cheerful dude, I smile warmly, but had other thoughts in mind. Hunk, huh? Sounds pretty cool. Hopefully they aren’t a jerk, or is a clean freak, or is an arrogant rich kid...man, i’m really new to this whole roommate thing. _Actually you’re not, you just learned to share your house with the same ten family members that have a social system of their own. You’re weirded out by not knowing the ins and outs of where you live anymore._ That’s true…

I walk over to the elevator, stepping into the almost-square compartment when the short beeping sound made way for the sliding doors. I forget other people existed for a moment though - I hadn’t seen the guy in plain sight in there until I felt his arm bumping into mine. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you-” the man, looking my age, waved it off. My guilt increased exponentially when I saw his shirt, though. “Oh my god, I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t see you’re coffee cup either-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I needed to wash this shirt after the gym today anyway, I might even be better off with not going today.” The man didn’t smile, but got lax in the middle of his statement, leaning against the opposite side of the now traveling upwards elevator. “I should have seen you walking towards me anyway. I’m just too much of a coffee addict I guess. Couldn’t put the cup down.”

Okay, this guy’s nice for not yelling at me. I know I might have if I were in his shoes. Shifting around in my new jacket, I try to find something to add to the conversation. “Are you sure it’s fine? I can do something if you want-”

“Geez, it happens. Are you on the second floor too?”

I blink, now that the other student had told me off in apologizing twice. “Yeah, you?”

“Yup.” The door slid open for us to find a regular hallway with rooms scattered all across the walls. I see the other man step out of the metal box first, and I take the opportunity to see him clearly without looking like a stalker. Short red jacket, slim black t-shirt underneath, black jeans, Red and white boots, and a lean mullet covering his head. His pale skinned face and stoic expression greeted me when I followed him out, and seemingly like he knew I didn’t know where to go, he turned to me instead of walking away. “Hey, do you know where you're room is? I could point you to the right direction.” He forgave me for the coffee-stain troubles in seconds, and now he’s helping me? I don’t know whether to feel like the damsel in distress, the jester who can’t do anything right, or the victim of a decent human being’s actions. All of those positions are awful...but there’s no way to get out without being a jerk…

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. “Sure, and really, thanks for the past couple of minutes. I thought for sure I would make my arch-rival of the school the second I knocked into someone.”

The man grinned, folding his arms. “Nah, even elite-school people are idiots at least ninety percent of the time. So, what’s your room number?”

I scroll into the paper the man at the desk gave me, looking for the number. “Oh! Number S2E2.”

The man snorted. “Just a few away from mine. If I had to pick a neighbor, you’re not a bad dude to be stuck with with. Follow me.” We walked side by side, until he glanced to me again. “So, since there’s a possibility of us legit seeing each other from time-to-time, what’s your name? Mine’s Keith.”

I smile, liking the fact that I was already meeting people, albeit due to carelessness. “Lance, nice to meet you Keith. This you’re door?” He had stopped in front of a door, with the number S2E8 next to the handle. “Yeah. By the way, I think I met someone who said he was from your room. The name Hunk job your memory?”

I nodded, remembering what happened on the first floor. “Well, see you around! I’m glad you aren’t an awful person!”

He laughed. “Oh, this isn’t my regular mood. Most people tell me that i’m anti-social, hard to work with, a disruptive child that doesn’t live up to his potential because of anger issues, yada yada yada. I’m just in a really good mood right now. Don’t expect me to be a social butterfly this year.”

I tilt my head, curiosity taking over my relatively good instincts to leave a good first impression. “Why are you in that good of a mood today of all days, then? If that’s true, this day must be legendary or something.”

He turned around, grabbing his dorm key from his pocket to put in the handle’s slot. “We’re in the same situation here, I think - I met a few nice people who don’t think that I’m a jerk, either. See ya later.” With that, he walked through the door, leaving me to wonder why he said that. And why it felt like he just shared something he didn’t mean have out there for me to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I'm addicted to writing this, I hope you guys like it too! Have a nice life:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feedback? Kudos? Constructive criticism? That's all welcome here! I love interatic=ng with you guys, I've missed it this past week! 
> 
> Have a nice life:)


End file.
